


In Case You Don't Live Forever

by ink_writes16



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 Crossover, M/M, Protective Carlos, The others are mentioned but not like in it, this is the scene we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: “Captain Vega,” he said, with a slight question. “What are you doing here?”“You didn’t get Judd’s call?”Carlos’s heart sank. The last time Judd called him, it was to tell him that TK was in the hospital. “Uh, no, we were- I got his call but I didn’t pick up.” He pulled out his phone and clicked on the message. “I’m gonna let you listen to that,” she said.ORCarlos finds out just how much of a true dumb ass his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 340





	In Case You Don't Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes for a while (since the cross over actually) and I just wasn't sure if I wanted to post it, but with some editing and things it's ready even though it isn't very long BUT enjoy :)

“-If you can’t afford a lawyer one will be appointed to you.Do you understand the rights that have been read to you?”

  
Carlos held the back door of the squad car open, being the only thing standing between the man and freedom.

“I didn’t do anything, you’ve got the wrong guy.”

“That might have worked if you hadn’t shot at us,” Carlos said, with a simple shrug as he closed the door. His partner, Vasquez, took a breath.

  
“You alright, Reyes?”

“I’m not the one he shot at.” He raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t secretly hiding a major injury I should be worried about?”

  
She laughed and shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

He settled for that answer and climbed in on his side. His phone buzzed in the cupholder but he ignored it. It wasn’t TK, he was at the wildfire, and if it was his parents, well, he didn’t want to talk to them anyway. They rode the rest of the way to the station in silence, save for a few bits of small talk: a new restaurant opening, the newest hot spot. It wasn’t usually like this but they tried to keep their personal lives out of conversation when someone was riding in the back.

When he pulled into the station, he smiled a little and slipped his phone in his pocket. “Captain Vega,” he said, with a slight question. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t get Judd’s call?”

Carlos’s heart sank. The last time Judd called him, it was to tell him that TK was in the hospital. “Uh, no, we were- I got his call but I didn’t pick up.” He pulled out his phone and clicked on the message.  
  
“I’m gonna let you listen to that,” she said. “I’ll go talk to your captain.”

  
He furrowed his brows and put the phone to his ear.

_“Hey, Reyes, I know you’re probably working but you might need to come down here and collect your dumbass boyfriend.”_ Carlos swallowed hard, afraid of what was coming. _“He’s not hurt or anything; not yet anyway. He’s trying to steal a fire truck from the motor pool to go past the fire line. Him and someone from LA.”_

  
“ _Judd, come on!”_ Carlos frowned at the unfamiliar voice.

“ _Look I gotta go, but you need to get here. Chavez, let’s go-“_

Carlos just stood there for a moment, gripping his phone so tightly his knuckles hurt. Tommy’s hand was on his shoulder a second later, pulling him back to the moment.

“I need to go-“

“That’s why I’m here,” Tommy said in a soft voice, somehow knowing exactly what was going on in his head. “I’ll drive, and explain on the way.”

He let out a small laugh and smiled gratefully.

~~~

He was out of the car before she had even parked, running into the middle of the site, taking it all in.

“Carlos, look.” Tommy called, closing her door. He followed her pointing finger to the direction of the fire line. “Something’s coming this way, and it’s coming fast.”

“Everyone clear the area!” Carlos called, stepping to the side himself. If what Tommy had told him was true, no matter who was driving, he knew that no one in the truck was worried about good parking.

The truck came to a stop and the doors opened. Two firefighters he’d never seen before were supporting a third, getting her on a gurney, and trying to keep her conscious. Marjan and Paul stepped out next, both supporting the pilot.

“Your boy is an idiot,” she said as she passed; the corner of Carlos’s mouth pulled up in a smile.

Then Judd and TK climbed out, supporting Owen.TK was talking in a quiet tone about how Owen had to keep going because he was “invincible, remember?” He looked up and his eyes landed on Carlos. Mateo tapped TK’s shoulder and took his place.

  
“Babe, what-“

“What were you thinking?!”

TK shifted, his eyes running over the crowd. “Can you not lecture me? I mean… at least not here…”

Carlos was silent for a moment, his expression a mix of relief and fear and something else; something even he didn’t know. He pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, the force of it making TK stumble back a bit.

“Baby, I’m okay,” he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. The grip around him only tightened and he laughed. “Look at me.” Carlos pulled back and met his eyes. “I’m okay, I promise.”

He took a breath. “You remember when I said that if you get shot again you aren’t making it out of the dog house?” TK smiled and nodded. “You’re on thin ice.”

“It’s nice to see you, too, Carlos.”

Carlos hit his arm gently. “You _stole_ a _firetruck_? Are you _trying_ to get fired?”

“Ow-! It wasn’t my idea!”

“Still!” His face softened after a moment and he pulled him into another hug.

“I can’t tell if you’re mad at me or not,” TK teased, pressing a comforting kiss into the other’s hair.

“Shut up,” Carlos grumbled against his neck.


End file.
